


In Your Eyes

by renrenee



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrenee/pseuds/renrenee
Summary: Yoohyeon and Jiu were long dead. But they still wake up.





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is triggering but let me tell you ahead that this contains "hopeful" thoughts of someone who's suffering depression.

 

_Get it lifted_  
_What what what what_  
 _Fire truck_

_eodilbwa Mr. fireman on the floor_  
_bureul jipyeobwa i yeolgireul shikyeojulge (Yeah)_  
 _bulmani gadeuk chan got deo hwakkeunhage_  
 _jeo Siren-sorie neukkineun nae gibuneun eum_  
 _aesseo ppaeneun cheogeun gollanhae (Like this)_  
 _mijigeunan bunwigineun No thanks_  
 _heundeullineun nae dalgweojin Back seat_  
 _taeun dwi binteumeopshi We get lit_

_Ey yea yea yea yea  
Hands up if you feeling the vibe now--_

5:30 am. 

With closed eyes, Yoohyeon reached for her phone on the nightstand to turn the alarm off, quickly backhugging the girl beside her again. She snuggled closer to her unnie who automatically relaxes with the hug.

  
_Get it lifted_  
_What what what what_  
 _Fire truck_

_eodilbwa Mr. fireman on the floor_  
_bureul jipyeobwa i yeolgireul shikyeojulge (Yeah)_  
 _bulmani--_

6:00 am.

Yoohyeon smiled at the fact that they still used the same ringtone. It was Jiu's turn to move and reach for her phone, making Yoohyeon release from the hug and cover herself with the blanket.

Yoohyeon has her eyes still close but she can feel Jiu's unsteady breathing beside her. _Too early_ , she thought. Her heart broke so she turned to face her unnie and scooted closer. Jiu automatically extended her arm as Yoohyeon's pillow. 

Yoohyeon then place her hand above Jiu's chest, where her heart is. _Too fast_. She can feel Jiu trying to gulp the lump on her throught. She can hear her soft whimpers, almost a whisper as if Yoohyeon's the only one allowes to hear.

"I love you." Yoohyeon whispered.

She looked up and saw Jiu close her eyes too tight.

"It's okay. Breathe. I'm here."

Jiu tried to deeply inhale and exhale. Yoohyeon felt Jiu's heartbreat slowly get back to normal.

Yoohyeon sat up, and pulled Jiu to sit beside her. She wrapped her arm on the older girl's shoulder, making Jiu lean on Yoohyeon, her head resting on the girl's shoulder and her face buried on Yoohyeon's neck.

Yoohyeon's free hand reached for Jiu's and held it tight. Her daily thought of protecting her unnie runs through her mind as she caresses the older girl's hands.

"Why are you like this? _You're feeling the same right now_." Jiu softly spoke.

"I'm weak when I'm alone. And I need to be stronger when I'm with you."

"It hurts, right?"

"Hmm. But we promised to stay even in our _darkest and most painful_ hours."

"This sucks. It's too early for _this_."

Yoohyeon softly laughs. Maybe they both got used to _it_. At least they were able to endure _it_ since they've chosen to face _it_ together.

" _It chooses no time, unnie_. We never really had a choice. It always hurts. We thought we've gotten used to it but it kills us every time. But you see, we've already learned to just live with it. And as long as we don't let it fully consume us, we're good. Fine enough, at least, to breathe."

Jiu clunged tighter to Yoohyeon's arm.

"It's funny that we make each other strong on our worst states. We can see each other's eyes the pain yet we still smile knowing that we're enduring it with someone we love. We're both broken but look at how we still hold the other's pieces together." Jiu said, smiling even if Yoohyeon can't see.

"It's because we know each other's heart. We can see each other's soul. And having someone to face it already makes all of this pain a little bit less. We got tired and almost gave up but who are we gonna turn to. No one but each other. It's because it's you who knows me deeply and you let me see you too."

"Let's never get tired of holding onto each other. Until our last breath, it's you that I'll suffer and endure this with. No one but you."

Yoohyeon kissed the top of Jiu's head.

Both counted on their minds as the sun's rays start to peek through their windows.  
   
_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"Girls time to wake up!" They heard Sua shout from the outside.

Both sat up straight, not releasing each other's hand. They looked through each other's eyes, trying to search for something. Something like a glimpse of hope. And once they saw it, small smiles crept through their faces. They needed these little hope. To at least survive another day. To be the small light in the darkness that has engulfed them almost most of their lives. 

«●»


End file.
